This invention relates to a method for hanging curtain panels to provide a custom designed wall or window treatment quickly and inexpensively. Typically a window treatment curtain is hung by means of pockets, staples, or tacks, from a horizontal rod or cornice board attached to the wall over a window. Multiple rods are required to obtain a layered effect with existing support methods. The conventional method also requires the entire window treatment to be attached to the support means before hanging the panels on the wall. The size and weight of the panels often requires two people to hang the panels in a conventional manner. The present invention overcomes these problems by providing a method that one person can hang and overlay multiple curtain sections on a single support which has been previously attached to the wall.
Curtains and draperies are typically hung by hooks, rings, or a rod pocket supported by a rod or cornice board. In the event that a layered look is desired, the conventional technique is to use multiple rods or complex rods in order to support the multiple layers.
The disadvantages in the conventional presentation techniques are that the equipment is relatively expensive, that it is difficult to properly hang the window treatments, and that the complexity of the technique is such that the treatments are not routinely modified.
One object of the present invention is to present a hook and loop attachment means integral to both the window treatment and the support means so that window treatment panels can be easily installed and removed by one person. Another object of the present invention is to present universal panel types to window treatment supports that can be coordinated in a variety of shapes, sizes, and prints with a single layer, or can be combined to create a layered effect.
Another object of the current invention is to provide easily interchangeable panels for varying the seasonal window treatment.
Another object of the current invention is to provide a width-adjustable support bar which provides temporary attachment surfaces on all surfaces of the support bar.
In the preferred embodiment, a rectangular cross-section, adjustable-width, support bar is substantially covered with a hook and loop attachment means, and window treatment panels have a complementary hook and loop attachment means so that the panels, curtains, wall hangings, tapestries, banners, quilts, and swags can be hung on various portions of the support bar. This hanging device can be used for many types of decorative or functional window treatments.
The support means may include flat rods, round rods, square rods, arched rods, triangular rods, rectangular rods, other polygonal rods, cornice boards, pipes, tubes, dowels, or boards of various shapes and sizes and shelves. The support means may be fixed in length, or may be telescoping to provide an adjustable length. The support means may be constructed from wood, metal, plastic, bendable pipe, PVC pipe, metal pipe, dowels, other synthetic material, or any other type of suitable material.
The window treatment panels are preferably attached to the support means with a hook and loop attachment means. Typically, each panel has a hook or loop strip, patch or series of strips or patches sewed or glued to the front or back of the panel. The panel or panels will then adhere to the support means with the hook and loop attachment.
One purpose of the hook and loop attachment means of hanging the window treatment panels is the ease in hanging the support bar first and then applying either a decorative or functional window treatment. Another objective is to provide a method that permits a simple removal of the treatment from the support for cleaning without having to take down the rod. Another purpose is that all sides or planes of the support bar are functional, thereby providing a multi-layered appearance capability with the use of only one bar or rod. Seasonal applications such as Christmas, Thanksgiving, spring, fall, and summer curtains, banners, quilts, can easily be interchanged without removing the rod from the wall. Similarly, the invention permits an easy way to change the decor in a child's room as the child matures.
The consumer has the ability to use creativity to mix, match and create his or her own designs and styles as the panels are available individually rather than in sets. The panels can be constructed to be reversible for additional variety in decor. The panels are interchangeable for economy in redecorating a room. An example is that if the end panels are floral printed and the center valances are plaid, the plaid valances could still be used while the end panels are exchanged for a different print, or the plaid panels could be used in a different room with new end panels.
The prior art includes references to hook and loop attachment means. U.S. Pat. No. 5,146,972 to W. Tacchella discloses a hook and loop fasting means as part of a method to provide a curved arc window treatment. U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,692 issued on Aug. 13, 1996 to McMichael discloses curtain draping hardware and method for draping curtains.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,741 issued on Oct. 7, 1997 to J. Cairns discloses a bracketed telescoping rod with hook and loop attachment surfaces indented within a portion of the front and top of the telescoping portion of the rod and on the front and top of the fixed portion of the rod. An object of the present invention is to provide more attachment surfaces in order to permit more elaborate window treatments and additional layers of panels.
In the preferred embodiment, an adjustable support bar is provided with attachment surfaces integral to all exposed exterior surfaces so that window panels may be attached to all exterior surfaces of the support bar. In an alternative embodiment, a strong and economical fixed bar with a large attachment surfaces integral to all exposed exterior surfaces is provided so that elaborate widow treatments may be displayed from a single support bar.
The terms rod and support bar are generic descriptions of support means, and it is obvious to those skilled in the art that many types of supports may be employed in the invention. Similarly, although many types of window treatment shapes are described, the invention is applicable to other shapes that are obvious to one skilled in the art of decoration. Terms such as front, rear, top, bottom, left, and right are used to communicate the nature of the invention and not to restrict its application.